


Inspiration Can Come From Anywhere

by Anonymous_Me



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Established Techie and Matt, M/M, Pretty fluffy really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Me/pseuds/Anonymous_Me
Summary: Techie is commissioned to create an art piece for an eccentric woman. He’s stuck on what to make. Then he’s not.





	Inspiration Can Come From Anywhere

"Make me something with that." 

The Kho’tal of Harrek IV plunked down a perfectly spherical hunk of green crystal in front of Techie, who recoiled slightly from the sound of the impact.

“You're the one that makes the twirly things with wire? Yes. Surprise me then, darling, if you can." And then she flounced out of the dining room in a cloud of swirling silk and overly-floral perfume.

Techie picked up the stone sphere and tossed it lightly from hand to hand, trying to judge the weight of it. It was deceptively light given its size - about the same circumference as a ripe jogan fruit.

Peering closely at it with his enhanced eyes revealed that it's interior was mostly hollow and had crystalline shapes in its depths. He held it up to the lights in the ceiling of the room (simulated sunset; it was the end of the day cycle) and realized he could see through it, but only just.

He put the stone in his bag, tidied up his place at the table and headed back to his quarters. Matt should be off-shift by now and Techie was curious to hear what Matt thought about the challenge the Kho’tal had set before him.

On his walk home he thought about the strange woman. She was from Harreck IV and was the self-proclaimed Kho’tal - sort of a regional governor - of her little moon. To call her strange wasn't quite right though. Eccentric was more like it.

For instance, no one knew exactly what her name was. The names "Luza", "Lir", "Marck'ha" and "Thirry" floated around in reference to the woman. Everyone knew who you were talking about whichever name got used. When asked directly she would flick her slender hand into the air around her wildly curling silver hair and say, "Darling, you simply could not pronounce it; your mouth is not built correctly,” and then she'd float away, leaving the person more confused than before they'd asked.

Some of the more famous rumors surrounding her were that she had enough money to warp space, had a pet Bantha and had bedded no less than seven star destroyer captains from the Old Imperial Navy - male, female and non-human; she didn't fuss over small details.

Totally lost in thought, Techie passed right by the door to his quarters. If Matt hadn't opened the door at just that moment and caught him, he'd've made it to the other end of the ship.

"Baby, where're going?" Matt grasped at Techie sleeve, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I was just coming to find you and get something to eat."

“I ate already,” Techie said, tossing the sphere from hand to hand.

“I figured, but... what’s this?” Matt caught the ball, and began tossing it back and forth in his larger hands. “Would you come with me? You can get dessert or a nice sweet tea.” He leaned in and kissed Techie on the cheek, pressing the round crystal back into Techie’s hands. “And then you can tell me what this is.”

“Sure Mattie,” Techie smiled at his big love and hooked his free hand into the crook of Matt’s elbow. “Something sweet sounds nice.”

***

After Matt had loaded his tray with some meat and vegetable combination that was drowning in sauce, he sat down across from Techie who was as enjoying a sweet muja fruit tea.

“So, what is it?” Matt said around a mouthful of the stew. He pointed his spoon at the green ball on the table.

“The Kho’tal gave it to me. You know, the lady from Harrek IV with the silver hair?” He spun the ball where it sat. 

Matt swallowed, “The Kho’tal? Really? Everybody knows her. What’d she give it to you _for_?”

Techie rested his chin in his palm, “She wants me to make her something with it.” He sipped his tea. “It’s so big though, I make little things.” At this he pinched his fingers together in front of his face to try and indicate the scale he was used to working in.

“Yeah, but I bet you can think of something. Did she give you any idea of what she wants?” Matt mopped up some sauce with a hunk of purplish bread and stuffed it in his mouth. Techie handed him a napkin to wipe sauce from his chin.

“‘Surprise me’, is what she said. I don’t know if she wants an animal or a plant or something... naughty.” He blushed when he said ‘naughty’ because it made him think of when he and Mattie were naughty together and if he didn’t stop thinking like that he’d embarrass himself right here in the dining hall by making a tent in his pants. “ _Surprise me_. Kriff Mattie, what am I going to do?”

Matt tossed the napkin down into his empty bowl and pushed it away from himself, “Give me that thing.”

Techie rolled the crystal ball across the table to Matt. “Well, what do you know about her?”

The lady in question had been on board the ship for 5 months; she told everyone she spoke to she was on sabbatical. Whatever a sabbatical was for a rich, single woman who appointed herself the regional governor of the huge portion of the tiny moon she hailed from.

“Just what she tells people about herself. And stars only know how much of that is true.” Matt rolled the ball back across the table. “Do you think I could find anything out on the holonet?”

The ball rolled back over to Matt’s side of the table and he shrugged, “There’s bound to be something. Check Harrek IV’s news feeds.”

Techie’s mechanized eyes whirred and refocused a few times, “Let’s go, I have a feeling I’ve got a lot of reading to do.”

* * *

Back in their quarters and tucked up in bed, Techie was pouring over all the information he could find on the Kho’tal. The holonet was rife with wild tales of parties thrown by, and political scandals involving the woman in question.

What interested him most was the holographic tour of her residence and the grounds at her complex.

“Mattie, she _does_ have a pet Bantha, look!” Techie tipped his pad so that Matt could get a glimpse of the beast. “See? It just roams wherever it wants to on her property... even inside the house!”

Matt pushed his glasses up onto his head to get a closer look. “It says here that it’s name is ‘Teensy’. _Teensy_. If that thing weighs less than four tons, I’ll eat it.” That made Techie giggle.

He took the pad back and continued scrolling through the tour. Room after room of artwork: statues and framed dimensional paintings of landscapes Techie hadn’t ever dreamed were possible. Furniture suited for too many species to keep track of. Outside were blooming plants and fruit trees from every corner of the galaxy. Colorful birds roosted in their tops, filling the air with their singing. Surrounding the main house was a moat. It was a wide, winding body of water that shimmered in the sun and was stocked with exotic fish and plants.

Techie rubbed his mechanical eyes. They were tired from all of the staring he was doing at the data pad. He turned it off and let it flop down into his blanket covered lap.

“Are your eyes bothering you baby?” Matt inquired. He lifted the pad away from Techie’s loose grip and set it on the bed table. “Come here.”

Techie scooted over so he could drape himself over Matt’s broad body, resting his cheek on his solid chest. “Yeah, they burn a bit.”

Matt brushed the hair off of Techie’s forehead and bent to place a soft kiss on each of Techie’s closed eyelids. “Did you get any ideas of what to make?”

Techie sighed, “No. I’m stuck. She seems to like big things. Grand things. I do little things.” Again he indicated scale by holding his thumb and pointer finger inches apart.

“Baby, you do grand things too, they’re just small.” Matt kissed Techie’s closed eyes again.

“Mattie, what does that even mean?” Techie had opened his eyes and was smiling up at his love. “How can something be grand _and_ small?”

“Well... what about the little trees you make? Yeah? They’re small but so full of detail. Fruits and flowers and birds. The tiny leaves even move when you blow on them, just like a real tree’s would in a breeze.”

“Okay. I guess that makes sense. But I still don’t know what to build for the Kho’tal.” He sat up and threw his leg over Matt’s legs, plopping down onto Matt’s lap. He wiggled a bit, mashing his ass down onto Matt’s soft cock.

“Keep that up and I’ll have do do something about it.” He reached up under Techie’s sleep shirt and rubbed his thumbs over the small pink nipples. 

“Oh, that’s so nice, keep doing that.” Techie wiggled some more to make his point.

Matt kept rubbing and added a pinch here and there and was soon filling up the space under Techie’s ass with his growing cock.

“Mmmm.... Mattie?” Techie crooned. “Mmm my Mattie. Mattie?”

Matt lifted Techie’s shirt up and over and off of his slim torso. “Yes, my ginger dream?” He replaced his fingers with his lips, sucking at the tightly pebbled skin of Techie’s nipples.

“Mmm, Mattie I want to suck your cock... ow!” Techie yelped in surprise; Matt had bitten down on one nipple a bit on the words ‘suck’ and ‘cock’.

“You can do anything you want.” Matt slid downward on the bed, easily carrying Techie along on his lap for the shift in position. He took off his glasses and set them next to the data pad on the bed table.

Techie slithered down to get between Matt’s legs, tugging at the waistband of his sleep pants once he got there. “Off with these, please.” 

Matt lifted his hips, hooked his thumbs in the stretchy band and slid the pants down as far as he could without sitting up. Techie pulled them the rest of the way off and flung them over his shoulder onto the floor.

“Slob”, Matt teased.

“I’ll pick them up later.” With a wicked grin, Techie poked out his pink tongue and licked his plump lips, getting them ready to slip down along Matt’s penis, which was standing up proud from his body.

“Mattie, you are so pretty when you’re hard.” Techie blushed from his chest right up into his hair line. Talking like that always made him feel self conscious, but he did it because he knew it got Matt harder. “So wild and pretty...”

Matt groaned and pushed himself up at Techie, “Please”, he said as an invitation.

Techie reached out and gripped Matt’s cock at its base with one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze and stroke upwards. He put his tongue back to work, this time circling the crown. Matt was trying to hold himself still, but tremors had begun in his legs.

Without warning, he took Matt fully into his mouth, relaxing to take him down as far as he could. Matt reflexively sat partway up on the bed, clutching at Techie’s slim shoulders. 

“Haaaah, baby, warn a man, yeah?”

Techie pulled off with a wet slurp, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and said, “Sorry, I thought you liked that.”

“Oh, I do. Trust me, I *really* do. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Okay”, Techie said and gave Matt another squeeze from root to tip, with both of his hands this time.

As he did, a glistening pearl of pre-come beaded at the slit. He pumped Matt again and the bead got bigger.

So did Techie’s eyes. They went wide and the focusing mechanisms spun and dilated, taking in what he was seeing.

“Oh! Oh Mattie! I’ve got it.” He bent and licked away the bead, humming in delight. 

“Baby, what? What’ve you got?” 

Techie repeated his slow upward pump on Matt’s cock. Another pearly droplet appeared at the tip.

“See?” Techie asked. “What does that remind you of?” 

“Um... my lube applicator that I use at work?” Matt offered.

“No, silly. It looks like the crystal thingy the Kho’tal gave me!” He bent forward and kissed the pre-come away and then took Matt in his mouth again, cheeks hollowing with his ministrations. 

“If you... uuh... say so. Kriff, babe, that feels so good.”

Matt didn’t get what his ginger dream was trying to show him, but he did get one of the best blow-jobs he’d ever had in his life; he was soon writhing on the sheets and thrusting up into Techie’s lush mouth, panting out his name as he came in a rush.

And that is how the Kho’tal of Harrek IV got a life-sized, Dianoga made from coiled wire in the moat around her home compound. 

Techie had used the crystal ball for the creature’s single, bulging eye.

Inspiration can come from anywhere.


End file.
